Merlin: The Musical
by TheFoundersDaughter
Summary: Morgana has put a spell over Camelot, and, unbeknownst to her, on herself. Now they are forced to sing out loud anything that comes onto their minds. Let the mayhem ensue.


**A/N: Hello my fellow Merlinights! I bring to you now, something that I gave to Kitty O as an idea, but she said that maybe I could pull it off…so, here's my go at it . Welcome, to **_**Merlin, The Musical.**_

**Oh, and read Kitty O's stuff! She's**** great!**

Morgana just knew that this would be the undoing of Arthur. Her hated half-brother, who had stolen the throne from her. She stared at the place she had once called home, and let the magic words slip through her lips, and her eyes turn golden. The smirk that felt comfortable on her lips returned to her face, and she turned, her cloak billowing behind her.

_Arthur Pendragon, let us see how you shall get out of this._

~*^%^*~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧ ~*^%^*~

Arthur woke up with the strangest feeling.

The urge, to sing.

Actually, more than an urge, more a burning sensation in the back of his throat, forcing the words that had to be said out of his mouth in a beautiful melody. He was going with a few of his knights and Merlin to a suspected Druid camp that day, and he didn't know when he would be back. "_Oh, so sexy now..."_ He looked over at his waking wife, as she herself started to sing.

"_I don't know-oh-oh-oh-oh, where you're going…_" Gwen reached her hand over, and took Arthur's "_or when you're coming ho-oh-oh-oh-ome"_ She sat up, and crawled over the blanket, kissing her husband lightly on the lips_,_ "_I left the key under the mat to our front door-or-or-or-or-or-or, just one more chance to hold you close, I don't know-oh-oh-oh-oh, where you're going_…" Gwen pulled Arthur out of the bed, and guided him to the nearest wall, "_just get your a__ss back home…"_

"_We both knew this type of life didn't come with instruction, so I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing," _Arthur sang against her lips, and Gwen smiled_, " and sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact when you call and I __don't even know what city I'm at or what day of the week in the middle of the month, in a year I don't recall." _their hands twined together_, " It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke, I told you I wouldn't be long, that was last November, __now December's almost gone, I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong."_

"_I don't know-oh-oh-oh-oh, where you're going…" _Gwen guided her hands around to the back of Arthur's neck_, "or when you're coming ho-oh-oh-oh-ome" _as Arthur put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him_, "I left the key under the mat to our front door-or-or-or-or-or-or, just one more chance to hold you close, I don't know-oh-oh-oh-oh, where you're going…" _another chaste kiss_, "just get your ass back home…"_

"_And you've been nothing but amazing, and I never take that for granted, half of these birds would have flew the coop, but you, you truly understand it. And the fact you stood beside me, every time you heard some bogusness. You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it. Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, like we don't hear what they saying, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk. We'll just drive by and keep waving, cause you and I above all that, just let them wallow in it, now they all choked up, yuck, cause they be swallowing it"_

"_I don't know-oh-oh-oh-oh, where you're going…"_Their eyes connected_, "or when you're coming ho-oh-oh-oh-ome" _they smiled again_, "I left the key under the mat to our front door-or-or-or-or-o__r-or, just one more chance to hold you close, I don't know-oh-oh-oh-oh, where you're going…just get your ass back home…"_

"_No one hold me down like you do sweetheart, you keep doing that, I keep doing this, we'll be alright in the end, trust that. We put th__e us in trust, baby, aww, let's go."_

"_I don't care what you're after, as long as I'm the one, no, I don't care why you're leaving, you'll miss me when you're gone_…_I don't know-oh-oh-oh-oh, where you're going…or when you're coming ho-oh-oh-oh-ome, I left __the key under the mat to our front door-or-or-or-or-or-or, just one more chance to hold you close, I don't know-oh-oh-oh-oh, where you're going…just get your ass back home…"_

The couple breathed heavily, and Arthur said in a wary voice, "What the _hell_ just happened?"

**A/N2: so that's chapter one done! I really hope you like it, and please review and subscribe! 3**


End file.
